


Here We Come Again

by Kimmy



Series: Q&A (& James) [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Q, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, MI6 family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first anniversary of their wedding, the Bonds come back to Bali. They take Gareth and Bill with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts).



> Sorry, Tsuyu, no killing in fluff stories.
> 
> (Just a drabble started as a 00Q FB group comment ficlet on SPECTRE's official photo of Mallory whining over Bond's stunt in Mexico.)

"007, I don't know what you are playing at, but it has to stop."

"Nothing, sir. Just been sent to fetch you. PM has asked for a meeting."

"I think I would have been informed if--"  

The chloroform cloth effectively gagged him for that brief moment before he lost consciousness. Bond activated his earpiece.

"Q, how's the plan going?"

"Eve had to resort to chloroform too. They're a bloody perfect match. Also, 005 popped up. You owe me new heels."

"Q, what the--?!"

"Don't worry, Medical took care of him."

Sometimes James was bloody afraid of his wife.

***

They all got comfortable in the jet (Alec piloting this time, Q not really sure if she trusted him, but trying to hide that anguish in James' shirt) when Bill and Gareth started stirring.

"I fucking hate you. Who kidnaps their own boss?" Mallory complained with his eyes still closed.

"Who skips their anniversary?"

"We didn't plan to skip it, we just wanted to skip Bali. There is a real meeting with PM planned the day after tomorrow." Bill woke up and stretched, his words a bit too slurred with sleep to sound serious.

"He can wait." Q braved leaving safe confines of silk covered chest of her husband to smile at them. "Besides, it's our anniversary too and we want you there."

"We're just proud of our work that week last year." Eve chipped in. 

Q reached and kicked her, but there was no real force behind it, as she was wary of Amelie sleeping peacefully in Eve's arms. As a mother Q learned to savour such miracles and would hate to wake her. For everyone's sake. She drowned in James shirt again to catch the precious rest.

Mallory smiled back. 

"Well, we're already in the air, so I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Tanner joined him and (to James' shock) snuggled.

"Yeah, we're the victims here."

No one mentioned the packed suitcases Alec found at their flat when he went to fetch their things.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Who should fall prey to matchmaking this time. Alec, Eve, maybe bring them together? Or have R enter the picture? Someone else?


End file.
